Colonization of the Tale System
After the discovery of the Tale System, the West Patagonian Government authorized the colonization of this system, in the midst of the battle against the Pirate Organization known as "Idefis". The prescence of the AEPO ships Ventisquero (Hood Class Battleship), Ormiandez and Yuruguay (Praefecto Cruisers) has given Idefis a blockade as they stay in Planet Tale (Tale Prime), facing the patagonian intervention on ground. The Ground forces have stationed in the Morado Base, wich has life support system, CO2-O2 filters, and water tanks working all day. At the same time, water has been mined by AEPO Ormiandez in the Asteroid Belt. Rescently, the West Patagonian Government has authorized the help of the Grand Republic and the Galactic Shayan Alliance in the system, being both part of the ARN. Also the Terran Empire was allowed to send in a scout group. Though the west patagonian government has made no formal claim of the system, except for Tale Prime, it has been authorizing the entrance of foreign powers. The intervention has caused a conflict between the pirates Idefis and West Patagonia. The Crotants Creek Engagement, were 7 patagonians were killed, 5 injures, 4 pirates were killed and 8 were captured, it settled a frontline in the Dalmatian Valley. The First Battle of Tale´s Orbit was an engagement of the AEPO Yuruguay , caused by an attack of a group of enemy ships against the AEPO Yuruguay while this was on scanning of the dark side of the planet. The battle took the life of 52 patagonians on board and the temporary dishability of the Yuruguay, while 4 enemy ships were destroyed. After the Terran Empire settled a presence in system, an operation was carried out against Idefis´ mining operations on the closer asteriod of the system. The Battle of Tiruis Base was the attack against the operation wich involved AEPO Ormiandez and the terran Squad, formed by the TEHCS Sun Crusher, an Aries Class Ship, 2 Scorpio Class ships, 3 Leo class ships and 4 cancer class ships. On the other side, Idefis presented a group of gunships (laser armed) and a group of fighters, alongside the very base, heavilly armed. The battle was an allied victory over Idefis, with the base being dismantled and a group of survivors being captured. The gunships were mostly destroyed. On Tale, the Dalmatian Valley and the Aretan Mounts became the main battlegrounds. Patagonian Era The change to the Patagonian State did not brought an end to the fight. The Dalmatan Valley Battle involved a 1000 EP soldiers and 200 MEP soldiers against nearly 7000 Idefis fighters. The battel consisted on a series of charges made by the Patagonians against Idefis possitions on the valley. It lasted 14 days and ended with a patagonian victory, and the capture of the settlements and bases in Dalmatia and the western Maras. In the Aretan Mounts Battle, Gran Republican Forces and terran Empire Forces joined strenghts with the Patagonian Forces and expelled the pirates from the heights. In a series of ambushes and frays, the pirates were kicked out from the high ground by June 2nd and expelled from the region only 7 days later. After these mayor battles, Idefis has stayed back with guerrilla warfare protecting their bases, tending to use a flying camp tactic to keep their logistic material safe.